Palletshippy
by Ashluver505
Summary: Ok, i couldn't think of a title and I apologize but story is better, I promise. Takes place after the Sinnoh League. Both Ash and Gary want the other to know how they feel but are afraid to tell one another
1. Chapter 1

Ok, well, this is very late and I'm sorry. I know I've been saying that I'll post this for quite a while but school got hectic and then I did way too much over the break so here it is. Chapter one of the first Palletshipping story I've ever written. I will post the second and third either tonight, or tomorrow night. I have very little to type up in the third chapter and the second is complete. So I will hurry and get those posted as soon as I get back on.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything…

Palletshipping

"Gary!" Green eyes opened wide. "Gary! Get up now!" a voice called. The auburn haired teen sighed. "Alright, alright, gramps!" Gary yelled back, "I'm up!" Gary crawled out of bed, grabbed and threw on his clothes, and ran downstairs.

"Finally." Professor Oak said. "You really need to learn how to get up in the morning." "Yea, yea. I know." Gary replied quickly getting a banana and eating it. "Well," the professor told him, "After you're done, go out back, feed the pokemon, then clean the stalls and pens, the feed them their lunch. While you're cleaning, leave them out so they can get some exercise, alright?" The professor then told him, "and if you get done early you can come help Tracey and me with our project."

Gary sighed. "Yes sir." The professor looked at his grandson. "You knew this was going to be part of your job when you quit training. If you're going to be the one to take over here I want to know you're committed. It's a very stressful job." "Yea, I know gramps. I'm just kind of sick of it. But I'll be alright. Promise." "Well, better get used to it now." The professor said as he started walking out.

The professor stopped at the door. "Oh, and one other thing, Gary." He sighed. "Yes?" The professor smirked. "I thought you might wanna know, Ash will be home later." Gary's expression changed then blushed. "Why would I want to know that?" Gary replied nervously. The professor chuckled. "Just thought you might." He replied as he walked off. Gary smiled. 'Well, there's at least one good thing that will happen today………

"Oh man." Gary whined. "I'm getting so sick of this." He lifted up a dirty shovel, then sighed. 'Lucky Ash. All he had to do is train and become famous. I get stuck with all the dirty work.' Gary thought.

It wasn't completely true. Gary was a very famous researcher already, but Ash did train and became famous very fast. He just won the Sinnoh League by beating his "new" rival, Paul. He then trained for a few more weeks and battled all the elite four members and then Cynthia and won. He was now the Sinnoh Champion and when the news hit Pallet, an entire party (which the whole town would participate) was planned. The party was planned for this coming Friday and it was Tuesday. Although it was a surprise for him so no one was allowed to tell. Gary was talked to specifically by his grandfather not to say a word of it to him, especially since Pallet was going to name him 'the pride of Pallet.' Gary swore he wouldn't say anything but at this moment he just wanted to spoil the whole thing.

It's not like he wasn't happy for Ash, he was. In his mind if anyone deserved it, it was Ash. But he just needed to vent his thoughts somewhere that gave him a little cockiness. "Oh well, it's what I get for quitting training." He said aloud.

"Yeah it is." Came a voice. Gary looked up. "I told you over and over again it wasn't a good idea, but did you listen to me? Nope. You just had to do it your own way." Gary smiled and slightly blushed. He just had to be so cute. "Yeah, and I'm paying for the consequences." He replied lifting up the shovel. "I guess I should have listened to you, huh Ash?" Ash smiled walking up to him. "Yup." Gary laughed. "So do tell me, what do I owe to this very famous and powerful company?" Gary smirked. Ash's eyes widened and Gary laughed at his expression.

Now knowing that he was joking, Ash decided to play along. "Oh you know, just thought I'd walk around town and visit everyone weaker than myself." Ash said overconfidently and smirking. Both Ash and Gary laughed.

"So really, what ARE you doing here?" Gary asked. "What? I can't come visit my old rival?" Ash replied smiling. 'Of course,' Gary thought, 'I'm his "old" rival….' "Well aren't your little fans worried about you?" Gary asked trying not to sound mad or jealous. "The longer I stay away from them the better." Ash told him. Gary arched his eyebrow. Ash sighed. "I'm kinda sick of the attention." Ash confessed. "Wait a sec. I thought this is what you wanted." Gary told him. "It is. I just wish I could turn it off for a little bit." Gary smiled. "So, fame and fortune's not all it's cracked up to be, huh?" "Uhh, not all the time." Ash replied. "Well I bet your friends are pretty happy for you, huh?" Ash half-heartedly laughed. "Yeah. They were…" Ash paused. "or should I say ARE, pretty excited." Ash explained. "When I beat Paul they went nuts, but when I beat Cynthia, it was like 'wow'! They were crazy." Gary laughed.

"I bet they weren't too happy when you told them you wished you could turn it off, were they?" Gary questioned while going back to work. Ash shifted. "Well, I really didn't tell them." Gary looked back up. "What?" Gary asked astonished. "I didn't tell them, or my mom, or even the professor. I've only told you." Ash explained looking down. 'Wow.' Gary thought. 'He trusted me over everyone else?'

"What makes me so special?" Gary questioned. "Come on, Gary. I know we aren't as close as we used to be, especially with our," Ash paused in his explanation. "Uh, falling out, but I still consider you my best friend." Gary was a taken back. 'He still considers me, the one who tortured him for 3 years straight, his best friend? I don't believe it' Gary quickly thought. "But, but why?" Ash looked at him. "What do ya mean 'why'?" Ash asked. "Well, it's just that, I thought, with our 'falling out', and you know me being a complete and total jackass, you wouldn't want to have much to do with me, let alone me being your best friend." Gary explained. "I thought I'd hurt you."

"Well," Ash said. "You did." Gary winced. "But, I think about before you did that, before our journeys. You did so much for me. You did stuff that my friends today wouldn't dream of doing. And because of that, I looked passed what you did for 3 years. And believe me, it wasn't easy." Ash chuckled. Gary barely smiled and looked down. Ash looked at him sympathetically. "Gary." Ash said walking up to him and putting his hand on his shoulder. Gary didn't look up. "Gary, look at me." Gary didn't move. "Gary." He then slightly looked up into Ash's chocolate eyes, and Ash smiled. "Look, I don't know why you did what you did, and I won't lie, it hurt. It hurt a lot. But, knowing you, there had to be reason, and a good one at that. And believe me, I'd love to know, but I'm not gonna force it out of you. I know you'll tell me when you're ready."

Ash smiled at him and Gary smiled back. "Now come on, let's get passed this mess already and move on with our lives, as friends. Alright?" Gary nodded. "Works for me." Ash smiled. "Well alright." Ash walked back towards the stalls, picked up a shovel, and walked back towards him. Gary looked confused. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Well," Ash replied while taking off his hat and over shirt and throwing them outside. "If we're gonna hang out, I figured helping you would help us along." Gary smiled. "Thanks Ash." Ash smiled "What are friends for?"

End Chapter one!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I'm so sorry! I promised these chapters would be up days ago! I'm so sorry. I totally go involved in other things……totally my bad. But here they are anyways! Chapter two and chapter three (the final one) are up now and everything. Sorry again it took so long!

***Friday morning—early***

"Ok, Tracey, everything's set. People will start o arrive at for the actual party about 6:15 and it starts at 7. Misty, Brock, May, Max, and Dawn all want to help set up so they'll be here with pikachu soon. Brock and Delia are cooking along with some other people, May and Dawn are decorating, Max is taking care of technical things, and Misty is handing the pokemon. I'll handle the speech and awarding and I would like you to handle the hosting. Think you can do that?" the professor explained/asked. "Sure professor." Tracey said. "But there's one problem." "What's that?" the professor asked still looking through papers. "Who's gonna distract Ash?" Professor Oak looked up. "I mean it is a surprise party, right?" "Right…and that's a good question."

"I'll do it." A voice called from behind them. Tracey and professor Oak looked in the direction of the doorway. "Gary, you're sure up early." The professor looked at the clock. "It's only 7. I'm impressed. You've been acting different lately, anything wrong?" "No, nothing." Gary replied. "Actually professor, I noticed something." The two Oaks looked at Tracey. "He's only been acting different since Ash got home. That wouldn't have anything to do with it, would it?" Tracey questioned Gary while smirking.

Gary blushed a deep red. "O-of course not!" Gary quickly denied. Tracey and Professor Oak looked at each other. "Riiiiiight…." They said in unison. "Look, you want me to distract him or not?" Gary asked still red. "Yes, Gary." The professor said. "that'd be great. But you have to make sure he doesn't come here." "I know. I'll take him to viridian." Gary told them. "Well, alright. Just make sure you get him back by about 7." "I will." Gary promised as he ran out the door.

'Perfect!' Gary thought. 'A whole day, just me and Ash! Maybe I can tell him today!' Gary ran to the Ketchum's house, ran up to the door, and knocked. Brock opened it. "Oh, good morning, Gary. How are you?" "Fine, fine." Gary replied as he walked in. "Where's Ash?" "Still asleep." Misty told him as she, along with the others, walked into the room. "Oh, good. I've got the job of distracting him today." Gary told them. They all seemed relieved. "Thank Ho-oh. We were afraid he'd follow us or something." Dawn explained. "Yeah, and none of are good at stopping him when his mind gets set on something. I think you're the only one who can do that." Max said. "Uhh, why me?" "Cause he listens to you." Ash's mother told him walking up behind the kids. Gary laughed. "I highly doubt that." "Well, he does."

"So do tell me, what are your plans for distracting him today?" "Uh, I was going to take him to Viridian." "Oh, ok." Brock said. "That should work. Tell him Pikachu's gonna stay though. Say your gramps wants to give him a check up." May told him. "He wants to stay and help out with the party." "Ok, I'll do that." "Well, ok. Breakfast is ready so go get him up. Brock and I need to get started cooking as soon as possible." Delia ordered. "Yes ma'am." Gary said respectively and started up the stairs.

Gary went up the stairs, turned right, and stopped at the last door on the left. 'I know this place by heart. I could walk here blind.' Gary pondered. He wondered if he should knock but deciding that Ash would surely be asleep, decided not to. He opened the door and felt a wave of cold air wash over him. He walked in and saw Ash curled up, asleep, in his bed. 'Wow.' Gary thought. 'He's even cuter when he's sleeping.' He smiled. 'I had to fall for him, didn't I?' He then sighed. 'I just wish he could feel the same.' Though no one knew (besides Gary's pokemon) Gary was completely in love with Ash. He realized this when he was young, which is why their "falling out" had occurred. He figured if he stopped hanging out with Ash the feelings would decrease and go away but all they did was get stronger.

Gary sighed. 'There's no way he'll ever feel the same. I might as well just give up.' Gary thought. A movement on the bed made Gary come out of his thoughts. "Gary?" that sweet, innocent voice came. "Uh, morning Ash." Gary said nervously. "Um, what are you doing?" Ash questioned. "Uh, waking you up. Your mom told me to get you up for breakfast." "Oh well ok." Ash said. "I'm up. But may I ask why breakfast is so early." Ash said as he climbed out of the bed. Gary's eyes widened. 'Woah!' Gary thought while looking at Ash's bare chest. 'When did he get so muscular!?' "Uh, Gary?" Gary snapped out of his trance. "Uh, sorry, yea. I'm taking you to Viridian today."

Ash blinked. "Uh, why?" he asked while making his bed. Gary shifted nervously. "Because I want to……and it's a great day, ya know? It's really nice outside and all, and…." Ash cut him off. "You're babbling, Gary." Gary blinked and stopped talking. "Uhhhhhh……." Ash laughed at his friends face. "Ok, I guess I'll figure out the real reason later." Ash said walking over to his dresser. He opened the drawer and pulled out a very old, familiar hat.

Gary gaped. "You still have that?" Ash looked at him oddly. "Of course I do. Just because I stopped wearing it doesn't mean I got rid of it." Ash explained. "Oh…..so why are you getting it out?" Gary questioned while Ash dusted it off and straightened it.

He shrugged. "I guess I just feel like wearing it today." At that he put it on his head. Ash looked and Gary and smiled. "I still owe you, too, remember?" Gary sweatdropped. "I told you Ash, you don't owe me anything. I wanted to get the hat for you." "Well, I still think I owe you." Ash told him. "Well, you don't, but if you must persist on this subject, there is something I'll have you do later for me." Gary said hoping beyond hope he'd agree. "Sure, anything, Gary." Ash said. 'Anything for you.' He thought.

Gary smiled. "Cool. Finish getting dressed and come eat breakfast. I wanna get going soon." "Ok. I'll be down in a minute." Ash told him. Gary smiled and walked out. Ash then took the hat off his head and looked at it carefully. He thought back to when he wanted it and Gary got it just for him.

*Flashback*

"Remember folks," the announcer on the TV said. "To get this once in a lifetime hat, you must send in your card!" An 8 year old Ash bounced up off the couch. "Mommy!" Ash yelled running into the kitchen. "Can we please send in a bunch of cards!?" I really want that hat!" Delia chuckled at her son. "We'll send in as many as we can." She told him. "Yay!" Ash yelled jumping up and down. She smiled at her happy son but felt guilty inside because she knew they didn't have the money for it. "But remember, Ash, you still might not get it." Ash stopped jumping. "I know, but I wanna try." She smiled at him again.

"Hey!" A deep voice called. "I'm home!" Ash's smile returned "Daddy!" he turned around and took off to the living room. "Hey son!" Ash's dad bent as Ash ran into his dad's arms. "Guess what, daddy!?" Ash's father chuckled. "What?" "Mommy said we're gonna send a whole bunch of postcards so I can so I can get the special league hat." Delia walked in. "Oh really?" he said. "Yeah!" *Ding Dong* Ash jumped out of his dad's arms and ran to open the door. "Hey Ash." Gary greeted. "Gary!" Ash ran out into Gary's arms. Gary blushed as Ash giggled. "Hey, did you bring your stuff?" Ash asked. "Yup!" Gary exclaimed holding up his bag. "Hello Gary." "Hi Mr. Ketchum." Gary replied at the site of the adult. "Come on in." Ash's dad said. "Thanks for letting me spend the night again."

"It's not a problem, Gary. You're always welcome here. Not to mention Ash has been very excited." Gary looked at Ash who nodded. "Come on, Gary!" Ash exclaimed, running forward and grabbing his hand. "Let's go play!" Ash started to pull him up the stairs. "Ok, ok, I'm coming." Gary told him. Delia and Daniel smiled at each other.

*Later that night*

"Ha, I win again!" Ash exclaimed. Gary shook his head. "Boy genius." Ash laughed. "It's not my fault I'm smart." Ash told him. "I just wish other people would be as accepting as you." "They're just jealous…..er, were jealous." Gary replied. Ash laughed again. "Thanks again for the idea. Playing a dense, slow boy really makes the other kids like me better." "No prob, but I think you should stop when we start traveling." Gary told him. "Me and you are going to need that brain of yours on our journey."

Ash nodded. "Yea, ok, but it's you and me, not me and you." Gary rolled his eyes. "Whatever!" Ash laughed. "Hey, I'm going to see if mom and dad will let me bring some snacks up here." "Ok." The brunette replied. Ash jumped up, ran downstairs, and was about to enter the kitchen when he heard his mom and dad talking. "Delia, we can't afford to get all the postcards right now. I know Ash wants this 'special' hat, but I just don't think it's going to happen." "I know that Dan, but I don't see what's wrong with giving him some hope." Ash heard his mom reply. "Yea, false hope." His dad commented. "Maybe, but sweetie come on. Ash doesn't get too much. The most we can do is to make him happy for now."

By that had heard enough. He ran back upstairs and into his room. "Hey." Gary said when he opened the door. "Did they let…..you?......what's wrong, Ash?" Gary stopped quickly when he saw Ash's face. "They lied to me." Ash told him. "About what?" "Being to send in a bunch of postcards for that official league hat. I overheard my say we can't afford it. I mean, I know we aren't rich, but I figured I could at least send in a couple." Ash explained sadly.

"What's so special about this hat anyways?" Ash looked up. "It's the official league hat, Gary!" Ash told him. "I get that but still, what's so special?" "It's gonna be really rare! And I don't know, I just really want it." Gary noticed how disappointed he was and remembered how Ash never really wanted anything. "Well, about this. You worry about the hat later. Come on, I can't spend the night every night. Let's just have fun!" Gary exclaimed. Ash nodded and smiled. "Ok."

*5 weeks later*

"Happy Birthday, Ash!" he heard his mom say one last time as he walked up the stairs for the night. "You and Gary get to sleep soon! I hope you enjoyed your big day." Ash laughed. "I did, mom. Thanks." He said. Ash walked into his room where Gary was. Gary smiled at him as he entered. Ash smiled back, only Gary could see how half-heartily it was. "What's wrong?" "Nothing." Ash answered. "Riiiiight. What's wrong, Ashy-boy? Tell me." "Nothing, and stop calling me that." As he picked his room. Gary rolled his eyes. "Come on, Ash. You know as well as I do that I can read you like a book. Now tell me what's wrong." "It's just, I was getting false hope, that's all." Ash said. "For?" "For the hat. I guess I should just give it up, huh?" Gary nodded.

"But what's that, Ash?" "What?" "It looks like you missed a present." Ash looked confused but turned around. Barely poking out of his bed was another one. Ash went and picked it up looking at the box. "It doesn't say who it's from." Ash told the brunette. "Really now? Well, open it." Gary told him with a hidden smile. Ash nodded but when opened it he couldn't believe his eyes. "It's the hat!" Ash exclaimed. He jumped off the bed, hat in hand, to the mirror. He then put. "Wow! Doesn't it look great, Gary?" Gary chuckled. "Yea, Ash, it does." "But who's it from? I mean I got stuff from everyone at the party. Sean, Dave, Matt, John, Taylor, Amy, you……..wait a minute. I don't remember one from you." Gary flushed and Ash smiled. "Well, you know, I just thought…" But he was cut off by the younger boy hugging him. Gary flushed more. "Thanks Gary! You're the best!" "Hey," Gary said wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. "What are best friends for?"

*End Flashback*

Ash smiled. "I can't believe I got this that many years go." Ash said to Pikachu. "Pika?" Ash nodded. "Yup, a very special hat." "Come on, Ash! Breakfast is ready!" he heard Misty yell. "Ok, ok, I'm coming!" Ash put the hat back on and ran downstairs.

Yay! Chappy two is done! And I liked the fact that Gary gave Ash the hat, and that's why he always cared so much about it. Anyways…..got to go do Chappy three.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

*In Viridian*

"Sooooo…." Ash started. "What's the real reason for bringing me here?" Gary looked at Ash. "Uh, nothing???" "Come on, Gary, you know as well as I do that I can read you like a book." Ash repeated. Gary threw him a harsh look while dodging another person walking by them. "Don't use my own phrasing against me, Ash." The brunette told him. "Or should I say, Ashy-boy." Gary laughed. "Gary, I'm used to you calling me that. It doesn't bother me anymore." "Damnit!" Gary exclaimed. Ash laughed.

"So really, why are we here?" "What? I can't want to spend a day with my best friend?" "Uh…." "That's what I thought." Gary said with a smirk. "Well, I didn't know you wanted to." Ash told him. "Well I did, but if you don't want to we could just head back to Pallet Town." Gary said stopping on the side walk. Brown eyes widened. "No!" he exclaimed startling Gary. "Uh, I mean 'no'. I like spending time with you." Gary smiled. "Really now?" The dark haired boy nodded. "Yeah, you're the one person I can tell anything to." Ash explained. The researcher smiled. "I feel the same way, Ash." Ash smiled back.

"So, what are we gonna do?" "Let's get lunch." Ash nodded. "Sounds great!" "Cool, I have reservations for us." "R-really?" "Yup." Gary answered. The two started walking again. "So…." Ash smirked. Gary saw his expression. "What?" The trainer smiled even more. "You've been planning this." Gary's eyes widened as he flushed. "Oh, well, yea, I guess, a little bit, maybe…" "Gary," Ash told him. "You're babbling again." "Am I?" he questioned. Ash laughed and then stopped walking. Gary stopped a little in front of him. "What?" he asked his friend. Ash smiled and then walked up to him and hugged him. "Thank you, Gary. It's nice to know that I have at least one friend who won't keep asking how I knew what Cynthia was going to do." The brunette flushed but smiled and hugged back. "No problem, Ash." They stood there for a few more moments before Gary broke the tranquility. "Come on, I don't wanna miss our reservations." Ash nodded and let go as the two started to walk down the street.

*Back at lab*

"Come on guys! We got an hour left!" Misty yelled. "Pika, Pikachu!" Everyone around laughed at Pikachu's outburst. Pikachu then smiled at himself. Tracey ran across the field over to Brock. "Hey, I'm gonna borrow him a moment, Mrs. K." He told as he starting dragging the breeder away from decorating the table. "Ok." She said not taking her eyes off the table.

"Geez, Tracey, what's gotten into you?" Brock questioned as he was being drug along. "I'll explain in a minute." He pulled the breeder quickly around the corner of the lab. "Alright, alright," Brock exclaimed. "What's your problem?" "I need your opinion." The breeder blinked. "Ok…" "Do you think Gary could have feelings for Ash and vice versa?" "What!?" Tracey rolled his eyes. "You can't be serious?" Brock replied. "I'm dead serious. I've never seen Gary act so mature, not since Ash got home." "Seriously?" Brock questioned. "You're seriously going to ask me this?" The Pokemon watcher sighed. "I just did." Brock looked like he had just been slapped.

"Think about it real hard. Do you think there could be a possibility?" Brock sat in silence for a few minutes. "Well, I guess there could be. But Ash had never shown any signs of liking him before the Jhoto league and vice versa." "Yes, Brock, but think about it. We don't know what happened between them. Professor Oak told me they were used to be best friends, like really close." Tracey told him. "Did he tell you what happened?" Brock asked. Tracey shook his head. "No, he doesn't even know what happened. One day they went to play like they always did, but came back enemies."

"Hmmm, well I guess it's always possible. It would explain why Ash always freaked out more when Gary made fun of him….and also why Gary is more nervous around him…" Brock thought aloud. "So, you think it could be a possibility?" Tracey questioned. Brock slowly nodded. "Yea, yea, I do. I wouldn't have openly thought of it, but since you brought it up….yea, I seriously do." "Cool, then help me get them together." Brock blinked. "Are you crazy?" "Uh, I don't think so, why?" "Because Gary would kill us. I know him Tracey, he wouldn't be too happy." "I guess….." Tracey said. "But they should be together, you know?" the breeder nodded. "For a guy couple, I have to admit, they'd make a cute one." Tracey nodded. "Man, I wish we could get them together." Brock nodded.

"Who?" Brock and Tracey looked up. Misty, May, and Dawn we're walking up. "Who do you want to get together?" Dawn asked. Tracey and Brock looked at each other. "Uh….." "Gary and Ash right?" Misty questioned. The boys looked utterly surprised. The girls laughed. "Yea, we know. Each of us has squeezed it out of Ash that he likes Gary." May explained. "And I've worked it out of Gary once." Misty added. "Seriously!?" The boys exclaimed. They nodded. "We hope Gary will tell Ash today since they are alone." Dawn said. "They're so cute together!" May and Misty nodded. "They really are." "So what are we doing about it?" Brock asked. The redhead smiled. "I'm glad you asked, Brock, I'm glad you asked."

*With the couple lol*

"Come on, Ash! We gotta get home!" Gary yelled while running ahead. Ash was behind him at the top of a hill. "Wait up, Gary!" Ash yelled back. Gary stopped at the bottom of the hill with Ash a minute later. "What's…the…bloody…rush!?" Ash questioned while panting. Gary shifted nervously. "Uh, I…I just promised your mom I'd get you home for dinner. That's all."

Ash, still panting, looked at him. "Then I'll tell her it's my fault we're late. Come on, let's slow down." 'Dang it! I need to get there, and quick!' Gary thought. 'If only there was….that's it!' "Alright, Ash, I got a bet for you." Ash looked at him with a flicker of determination in eyes, ready for a challenge. "What's that?" he asked his long time friend. "I bet you I could beat you to the lab." Gary smirked. Ash furrowed his eyebrows. "You're on!" 'I knew it! I knew he'd fall for that!' "Alright, go!" Ash and Gary took off and down the road.

Ten minutes later, Ash stopped right in front of the lab with Gary nine yards behind him. "HA! I….beat…you…" Ash panted. "Yea….you….did…." Gary replied panting as well. "Do tell me though, how DO you run so fast?" the brunette questioned. Ash smirked. "I have high stamina. **I **didn't ride around in a car for years while traveling. Gary sweatdropped. "What is it with you and the car? Do you have a personal vendetta against it?" Ash shrugged. "Maybe…" Gary arched his eyebrow. "Come on, let's get inside." Gary told him taking a few steps. "I wanna stay out for a bit." Gary sighed. 'So close…' "Your mom wants you to eat with the rest of us. I'll tell her to make sure you can leave after we eat, ok?" "Fine…." Ash pouted. Gary smiled at his cute expression. "Come on."

*Out back*

Everyone was laughing and talking when they all heard two voices yell. "They're here!" Everyone turned to see Max and Dawn running towards the center of the group of people where the Professor and Delia were standing. "Gary and Ash just got here. We saw them run up." Max told the Professor. "Alright everyone, quiet now!" Professor Oak yelled.

*With Ash and Gary*

Gary opened the front door. "Thanks." Ash told the researcher as he walked in. "No prob." Gary closed the door. "Wow." Ash said looking around. "It's quiet." The trainer chuckled. "A little too quiet, huh?" No response. "Gary?" Ash turned. He looked at the closed door behind him. 'Ok.' Ash thought. 'Creepy…' "Uh, ok Gary! You win! Come out now!....please?" 'Ok, that's just too weird. Where'd he go?' Ash's mind still racing, decided to see if he could find the professor.

He walked through the lab he knew so well. "Hey Professor! Where ya at!?" Ash yelled. Still no response. 'Ok, maybe the professor is just outside.' He quickly pondered. Ash ran to the back door. "Hey Professor, you out here?" Ash exclaimed as he opened the door. "SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled. "Ahh!" Ash jumped like three feet in the air then fell down. Everyone laughed around him. Ash had a shocked expression on his face when Misty (with Pikachu), Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Professor Oak, and Delia walked up to him. "Wha? What's going on?" Brock held his hand down and pulled Ash up when he grabbed it. "It's your surprise party, that's what." Misty replied. "Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed as it jumped to Ash's shoulder. "Surprise party?" "Yes, of course. The whole town and everyone were so proud of you, we decided to throw you a party." His mom answered.

"Oh, well, wow." Ash replied still in shock. "I really had no idea." They all chuckled. "Well I guess that means Gary is good actor." Brock said. That realization hit Ash like a ton of bricks. Ash's smile faded. 'So that means Gary was only doing it for the party. He didn't actually care about being with me.' Ash thought. No one seemed to notice the now down heartened Ash, but Brock sure did. Gary walked up behind the trainer. "Surprised, Ashy-boy?" Gary said in his ear. "Ahhh!" Ash jumped again. They all laughed once more. "Sorry Ash," Gary said between laughs. "Didn't think I'd scare ya that bad!" He laughed more. Ash flushed. "I wasn't scared!" He protested. "You just surprised me, that's all!" "Whatever you say, Ashy!" Gary replied still laughing. Ash rolled his eyes. Misty then smiled and grabbed his hand. "Come on, Ash, let's go have some fun!" She exclaimed pulling him with her. Ash nodded and blushed.

Gary noticed the blush. 'I guess it makes since to have feelings for her.' Gary thought. 'It's only in my dreams he'd ever feel the same for me.' The researcher sighed. Brock looked at him. "Penny for your thoughts?" Gary looked at the breeder. "Nothing Brock, just a personal issue." Brock smiled, expecting an answer like that. "If you wanna be with Ash, you got to go get him." Brock told him. Gary looked at him again. "I know you like Ash more than just a friend. I know you can't live without him. That's why I'm telling you. You need to go get him." Brock told him while he started to walk off. "And you need to tell him how you feel. Tonight would be a great night to do it." Green eyes blinked. "I'm also sure Ash would love to know it wasn't any of his doing that you stopped being friends with him for those three years." Brock walked towards the food table. 'Maybe he's right. What am I waiting for? If he likes someone now, he'll just like someone else later. It doesn't matter. I already know I'd never be with him so why not? And he does deserve to know why our "falling out" occurred. I guess I should tell him.'

*Later that night*

"Hey what's wrong, Ash?" Misty asked. She had noticed that he was kind of out of it. Ash looked at her. "Nothing, I'm just surprised you guys did all of this for me." Ash told her gesturing to the party. The gym leader laughed. "After all you've done, you deserve it." Ash smiled. "But," she continued. "I know that's not what's on your mind." Ash looked her surprised. Misty giggled at his expression. "I know you too well, Ketchum." Ash sighed. "Just tell me, Ash, please?" Misty asked. "Promise not to tell anyone?" "Promise." Misty swore. "Well, you know how I….. well, ya know…" "Have feelings for Gary?" Misty cut in. Ash nodded. "Well, I know I'll never be able to be with him," Misty rolled her eyes when he said this. "But I thought we could at least go back to where we left off you know? To be friends like we used to."

"So?" Misty said. "Well, I thought with today and all, you know, with taking just me to Viridian, he wanted to be close again too. But now I find out it was just for the party…..not that I dislike it, because this is all so amazing, but it's just kind of disappointing." "I get what you're saying, but Gary was very excited this morning when he came to get you." Ash looked at her. "I'm serious. He was very excited to spend the day with just you." Misty noticed he still had disbelief. "If you don't believe me, go ask him." Ash gave her an expression of 'are you crazy!' "Oh come on, why not go talk to him?" "I dunno….." Misty sighed but then looked up. She then smiled. "Well, here's your chance." Ash cocked his confusion. "Hey Ashy-boy." Ash heard behind him and then understood.

The Pokemon Master put a fake smile on and turned around. "Hey Gary." He greeted. "What's up?" "Not much." The brunette answered. He then looked at Misty. "But, I was wondering….mind if I borrow Ashy-boy here for a little while?" Gary asked. Misty shook her head. "Actually we were just talking about you and Ash has something he wants to ask you." Ash paled. "Misty!" he cried. "What?" She asked innocently. She then jumped up and started to run away. "Have fun, boys!" She yelled back. Ash sighed. "Ok…???" Gary said. He turned towards the raven haired boy. "She's weird." "Try traveling with her." Ash replied. "Ouch." Gary winced. "Now I know why you're insane." The researcher smirked. Ash laughed. "I was insane before I met her, meaning you had to be the one to teach me." Gary smiled. "Guess I can take credit for that, huh?" Ash nodded.

Gary sat down beside Ash. "So what did you want to ask me?" "Huh? Oh, nothing." Ash replied blushing. "Aw, come on Ashy-boy, tell me." Gary pleaded. "Well…." "Come on!" Ash sighed. "It's just, I thought today that you took me to Viridian 'cause you wanted to spend time with me, but I was just for the party." Ash told him sadly. 'Wow, he really does want to be close again.' Gary quickly thought. "Well that was the technical reason, but I really did want to spend time with you." Gary told him. Ash looked at him. "Really?" Gary nodded. "Today was awesome, Ash. We haven't been alone like that in forever and I miss it." Ash smiled. "Me too." Ash replied then rested his head on Gary's shoulder and closed his eyes. "But you know it was kind of your doing."

Gary sighed. "Yea, I know……I'm sorry, Ash." Ash opened one eye and looked up at him (his head still on Gary's shoulder). Ash looked at Gary's face and saw how much pain and guilt was on it. He sighed and lifted his head. "I know, Gary. I forgive you. You don't you have to keep apologizing. We're friends again and that's all that matters ok?" Ash told him. "I know, but it doesn't make me feel any better about doing that to you. I just wish there was something I could do to even it out." Ash sighed but then thought of something. "You wanna do something for me?" Gary nodded. "Tell me why." Gary cocked his head in confusion. "Tell me why you did it. Explain to me why, suddenly, without any explanation that my best friend became my enemy." Ash told the brunette. "That's the only thing I want." Gary looked down. "I want to, I'm just afraid to." Ash asked, "But why?" "Because I'm afraid you're going to hate me afterward." Gary explained.

Ash arched his eyebrow. "Gary, if I didn't hate you for torturing me for three years, what could you possibly do that would?" He questioned. 'Valid point.' Gary thought. "It's just, I'm so worried I'm going to lose you again." Ash smiled. "Gary, I'll be here, right beside you, until the day I die. I promise." Gary looked at him and saw the truth in eyes. "Ok, but, I don't really know how to say it." "Well, it's not like it has to be perfect." Ash told him. "But I sorta want it to be…" Gary replied. "Well, just say it already. It's not like it's rocket-" Ash was cut off by Gary's lips landing on his own. Amber eyes widened in surprise. 'Wait, Gary's kissing me! I don't believe this!' Ash thought.

Gary pulled away. "I stopped being friends with you because I loved you. My feelings were, and still are, so strong. I didn't understand when I was a kid. I thought something was wrong with me so I did the only thing I thought I could do; I pushed you away hoping the feelings would disappear. But all it resulted in was me hurting you and myself. My feelings for you only got stronger. I'm so sorry, Ash. You don't deserve this. You deserve so much more. You're such an amazing person, it's no wonder I fell in love with you. I'm sorry I hurt you. You have no idea what a relief it was to hear you say you had forgiven me. I just hope you find someone more deserving of you." Gary stood up. "I'm so sorry." He turned around and started walking away.

Ash's jaw dropped. 'Oh my gosh! I don't believe it! He loves me! I gotta go after him!" Ash jumped up and ran after him. Before Gary knew what hit him, Ash had tackled him from behind, and he almost fell over. He felt Ash's arms around his stomach and his face buried in his back. "Gary, you are so stupid." The researcher heard Ash mumble into his shirt. "I….huh?" Ash chuckled behind him. "I love you, too!" Ash pulled away and turned Gary around and wrapped his arms around Gary's neck. "I love you, too. I have since I can remember." Gary looked astounded. "You, you do?" Ash nodded happily. "But, but how?" "Dunno. You were always the person to take care of me and you always protected me. I think it'd be weirder if I didn't love you the way I do."

Gary's face was still in shock mode and Ash laughed. "Maybe this will help." Ash leaned up just a little and kissed Gary. Gary slightly backed away in surprise but then melted into the kiss, almost literally as his limbs got weak. All it did was cause Ash to wrap his arms around Gary tighter and pull him closer. When Ash broke the kiss, Gary spoke. "I don't what to say." Gary said. "Then don't say anything." Ash told him smiling. Gary smiled back. Finally finding the strength in his limbs again, Gary fully stood up and pulled Ash into chest. The researcher buried his face in Ash's neck. "I am NEVER letting go of you again." Gary told him while kissing down his neck. Ash closed his eyes and smiled, letting the feeling of Gary's lips overwhelm him. "I hope you never do." Gary smiled then kissed him on his lips.

"Ash! Gary! We're about to bring out the cake!" Misty, May, and Dawn yelled walking towards them. Ash and Gary quickly pulled away blushing. "Awww." All three girls said. "So, you two are finally together, huh? Looks like our plan worked after all." Misty said with a smirk. Ash and Gary looked at each other. "What plan?" The couple asked together. The girls laughed. "The whole town's plan to get you together." May told them. "Huh?" "The whole town planned this party, not only for Ash, but for you two to get together." Dawn explained. "The reason none of us took Ash or distracted him was so you would do it, Gary. We knew if we could just get you to be together alone, we knew it would eventually get you to be together, in couple form." Both Ash and Gary flushed.

"But that doesn't make any sense." Gary said. "I never told anyone, not even Gramps, about my feelings for Ash." Misty shook her head. "Well first off, you didn't have to. Most people could easily see it. And second off, you told me once, remember?" Gary blinked. "Remember, you were out late for a walk in the first year of traveling, ran into me? We talked and you told me that the reason you pushed him away was because you loved him." Misty explained. "Oh yea….I remember that now." Gary looked at Ash. "At least we know we don't have to tell our parents." Ash laughed. "Yea, I guess so." Gary gave Ash a quick peck on the lips. The girls smiled. "Well, we'll go and tell everyone it worked. You two could probably use some time alone." Misty told them. She turned to the other girls. "Come on, let's get back to the party." They turned and walked away. "Wow, a lot's happened tonight, huh?" Gary said. He felt Ash's body being pressed up against his own, so looked at him. "And there's going to be a lot more too." Ash said slyly. "What do ya mean, Ashy-boy?" Instead of answering, Ash pushed lips against Gary's passionately. After a few seconds, the kiss broke and Ash smirked. "Oh, that's what you mean." Gary smirked as well. "Let's go to our spot though, Ash." "I agree." And the two turned and ran out the back way of the lab to their spot.

Fin

Finally! Done typing the first Palletshipping fic I ever wrote! *sighs* I'm tired now…..anyways, sorry for not posting this again when I said I would but this is the final chapter so yea, I'm done. Yay!


End file.
